PROJECT SUMMARY The North Coast Conference on Precision Medicine is a yearly conference series held in Cleveland, Ohio. The conference series aims to serve as a venue for the continuing education and exchange of scientific ideas related to the rapidly evolving and highly interdisciplinary landscape that is precision medicine research. The topics for each conference will continually coincide with the national conversation and research agenda set by national research programs focused on precision medicine. The format of the conference series will differ depending on the year?s chosen topics with input from previous attendees. Most conferences will be organized as a traditional format with invited speakers from among national experts for those topics. Other conferences as part of this series will include both invited speakers as well as hands-on workshops led by invited workshop leaders to address specific training needs applicable to precision medicine research voiced by previous and future conference attendees. Our second major objective of this conference series is the promotion of diversity in the biomedical workforce. It is well-known that the pipeline from training to full professor for women in biomedical research is leaky whereas the pipeline for under-represented minorities is practically non-existent. Drawing from national and local sources, we will consider women and under-represented minorities for every invited speaker opportunity providing valuable career currency and networking opportunities. We will also encourage women and under-represented minorities, particularly at the undergraduate and trainee level, to attend and participate in this conference series to spur interest in pursuing precision medicine research as a career. Overall, the North Coast Conference on Precision Medicine will be a valuable addition to the national conference landscape, and with its unique location and low cost to participants, will serve as an important educational opportunity as precision medicine research accelerates in earnest over the next five years.